


No Regrets, Peter

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: (DRABBLE) Why Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters. Prompt from ChoCedric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my socks - which Dumbledore keeps trying to borrow (which scares me) - everything else belongs to the beautiful blonde by the name of J.K. Rowling. No sue?

* * *

Peter shrank back in fear as his Master, Lord Voldemort, yelled at him for messing up the spell that was supposed to help his master get the manor easier - he didn’t have a corporeal form yet.

Peter was always doing something wrong. He never was strong - physically or magically. He was always a weak little thing, clinging to those who were stronger than him for protection. He’s done it since he was a child. In fact, that was how he’d made his famous (and infamous) friends. He was the quiet kid in Sirius, James, and even Remus’s shadow. And of course, later tragically killed by his former friend - Sirius Black. They didn’t know the real story, though.

Peter had attached himself to Sirius as soon as he’d seen the boy on the train to Hogwarts his very first year. 

Sirius was everything that Peter looked for as his ‘protector.’ He was loud, rude, and spoke up for himself. He had a way with the ladies, that was clear from the way they winked at him and giggled and he smirked back. Sirius was the perfect one to hide behind. Sirius was the mastermind of the friends.

Sirius had shared a compartment with James on the train, and readily made friends with him, so Peter attached himself to James, as well.

James would be a good leader as well, of course. He wasn’t shy, and he knew how to get his way - he always did. He had a cruel streak for his enemies and could be hell on wheels for those that opposed him, but for his friends he was loyal and fun to be around. James was the strength.

Before the sorting the two hyper boys, James and Sirius, had met Remus. They immediately clicked with the shy boy, even though they were opposites. Peter accepted him grudgingly.

Remus was quiet, and shy. He didn’t want all of the attention that James and Sirius craved, and he was just happy being in the background during their pranks, thank you very much. He loved to read and was the smartest kid in class. He tried to include everybody, and didn’t really have any enemies like James and Sirius. He was a kind soul. Remus was the brains.

Sirius and James grudgingly accepted Peter into their tight knit group because Remus insisted on it. Mostly, they ignored his presence and carried on like he was there; only Remus always tried to include him.

All in all, Peter didn’t have all that many qualms about betraying the remaining Marauders - they were never really his friends, anyway. The few issues he had with betraying them were squashed easily as he remembered the only kindness shown to him was because of Remus being so very kind. No, if James and Sirius had had their way then he would have been their sworn enemy, just like Snape. And it wasn’t even that Remus and him were such good friends, Remus just liked everybody in a general since. 

No, Peter didn’t regret anything at all - except for maybe screwing up the spell that he had been trying to perfect for his poor Master, who needed help getting around the manor. 

Yes, Peter would help his Master get a working body and then the Dark Lord would kill the Potter spawn, that was as annoying as his Mudblood bitch of a mother and freak of a father, and then the Dark Lord would rule the world, and, oh, Peter Pettigrew would go down in history as the noble man to help his Master make the world a better place, and he would be so very handsomely rewarded.

Or so he hoped.


End file.
